Para siempre
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Mas fuerte que la misma Muerte, mas poderoso que la Magia, es el Amor que lo puede todo, incluso desafiar al mismo Destino... Capitulo Unico Esperando que les guste :


_Una historia surgida en un instante de inspiración y tras regresar de una semana de vacaciones repleta de buenos e inolvidables momentos TKM A.  
Espero que les guste :D  
Gracias por leer_

**Para siempre**

Sintió el frío acero entre sus manos.  
El peso que significaba… y la responsabilidad.  
No le hacia falta bajar la mirada para reconocerla, para ver aquella gema roja que brillaba en su pomo, en esa profunda oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Ni le hacia falta pasar sus dedos por el largo y afiliado filo para sentir las letras impresas que portaba. No hacia falta pues conocía esa espada perfectamente aunque la última vez que la viera fuera hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Si, puesto que aquella misma espada había sido quien acabara con el basilisco, aquella misma espada había pertenecido a uno de los fundadores de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Aquella espada había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor… y, no tenía ninguna duda, demostraría que su pertenencia a la casa de los valientes había sido acertada.  
En aquella fatídica hora portaba sobre sus hombros la mayor responsabilidad que una persona pueda llegar a llevar: la balanza se inclinaría a un lado u a otro, al bien o al mal, según lo que hiciera en ese preciso instante. Todo dependía de un solo gesto, de una sola acción…  
Y vio, sin temor alguno, como dos ojos rojos se acercaban a donde se encontraba.  
Vio como aquel mago sin piedad ni corazón, reducía la distancia que les separaba.  
Vio… y no tuvo miedo: todavía seguía recordando el leve roce en sus mejillas... en las mismas mejillas por las que rodaban lágrimas ardientes tras verle caer al suelo, quería creer que inconsciente pero dentro de su interior, en lo más profundo de ella, sabía la verdad.  
Levantó la espada, la decisión ya tomada, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que tuviera que suceder…  
Sangre…  
La Nada…

--------

- Sólo es un sueño. Sólo un sueño – escuchó decir y después sintió como dos fuertes brazos le rodeaban protectoramente. Se dejó abrazar, con los ojos cerrados, calmándose y recostándose sobre la persona que le quería proteger pues en cualquier parte, en cualquier situación, en cualquier negra oscuridad, reconocería aquella voz. Su corazón aún seguía latiendo fuertemente pero poco a poco se calmaba al sentir los latidos de otro corazón cerca. No, ahora ya no había nada que temer. Sólo había sido un sueño. Sólo un sueño. Sintiéndose más calmada, se dejó querer y se volvió a dormir, pero ahora en sus brazos y sin temor. 

Despertó con una sensación amarga en su interior a la que no encontraba explicación pero tras unos segundos de desconcierto los recuerdos de aquel sueño, de aquel terror nocturno, se desvanecieron de su mente y de sus recuerdos. Sonrió al sentir el tacto suave de las sábanas y el mullido colchón bajo ella. Si, no había ninguna duda: estaba en casa, en su casa, en su propia casa. Y aquel día era el primero de su nueva vida, tras la ceremonia de graduación que había sucedido sólo unas pocas horas antes… aunque parecía todo un siglo, toda una vida entera…  
Se incorporó lentamente, queriendo gozar de aquella sensación de libertad todo el tiempo que fuera posible… y fue entonces cuando le vio. De la lentitud pasó a la euforia… y a hallarse entre sus brazos, a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.  
- Ya veo que lo de dormir hasta muy tarde no es cosa de familia – dijo él en tono burlón  
- Harry – le respondió ella, acompañando sus palabras con un leve y juguetón puñetazo en el pecho, radiante como estaba de felicidad tras haberle visto en su habitación, apoyado en la puerta.  
Él la apretó un poco más, abrazándola tal y como había hecho por la noche, estando con ella tras aquel repentino despertar. Desde entonces, desde que la había visto dormir de nuevo, ya en calma, se había quedado en la habitación, observando su plácido y dulce sueño hasta su despertar.  
Ya por fin estaban juntos y nada les separaría.  
Juntos… para siempre…

Los días pasaban y las semanas se sucedían, una tras otra sin descanso.  
Casi sin darse cuenta ya sentía el lugar como si hubiese vivido allí toda la vida, a pesar de que era la primera vez que pisaba esos pasillos, a pesar de que no la había visto hasta el día de la graduación, cuando llegase junto a Harry a esa casa, cuando ambos se habían ido a vivir juntos. Si, una nueva vida que habían empezado juntos.  
Y cada vez que se sentaban frente al fuego, cada vez que se recostaba junto a su pecho, escuchaba embelesada los recuerdos que él tenía de la casa, pocos, pero intensos, y no dejaba de tener una leve tristeza por aquella joven pareja que había muerto en ese lugar por defender a su único y pequeño hijo. Hijo que había heredado el lugar e hijo que se había convertido en un joven responsable. Hijo que había crecido y en el que ella se apoyaba por las noches, y agradecía con toda su alma aquel sacrificio pues le había permitido que esa noche, como todas las noches, como todos los días, estuviese a su lado, junto a ella. Se sentía inmensamente agradecida por todo ello.  
A veces, eso si, extrañaba su casa, a sus padres, a sus hermanos, pero tan sólo tenía que girar un poco la cabeza para encontrar aquella sonrisa que tan loca le volvía, aquellos ojos que le hipnotizaban, aquella persona que era ahora parte de su nueva vida. Estaban juntos y aquello era lo que importaba, sólo eso.  
Juntos después de tantas dificultades.  
Juntos después de tantas penalidades y sufrimientos.  
Juntos tras haber sufrido y tras haber llorado, tras haber estado separados sin poderse ver un tiempo.  
Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos tristes pensamientos. Ya no importaban. Nada de eso importaba pues ahora se habían vuelto a juntar y nunca jamás se separarían.  
Estarían juntos para siempre y aquello era lo que importaba. Sólo eso, y los besos, los abrazos, el dormir juntos encima del sillón mirando el fuego crepitar. Sentir sus brazos rodeándole protectoramente. Sentirle junto a ella. Sentirle a su lado. Sólo eso.

Una noche, mientras el fuego lentamente se apagaba, mientras fuera la noche era dueña, las llamas parecieron moverse ligeramente, como presas de un ligero viento, pero ninguno de los dos durmientes se dio cuenta, abrazados como estaban, inmersos en aquel plácido sueño de los inocentes y enamorados. Abrazados como siempre. La imagen más bella del amor.  
Como salidos de la nada, dos personas les observaban, en sus rostros una honda tristeza y melancolía. Pero no eran reales, puesto que a través de ellos se podía observar la pared. Invisibles entes que les miraban con pesar, como poseedores de un profundo secreto. E igual que habían llegado se desvanecieron. Nada quedaba de su inesperada y fugaz visita… nada salvo el fuego apagado de la habitación y un ligero estremecimiento en los cuerpos dormidos del que luego no se acordarían al despertar.  
Y fue pasando el tiempo.  
Fueron las horas sucediéndose en el reloj: los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses.  
Y todo seguía como el primer día, disfrutando uno del otro, disfrutando de su mutuo amor y compañía, sin preocuparse de lo demás…

Sucedió una mañana de invierno.  
Los copos caían lentamente sobre el jardín, dejando un manto blanco sobre el suelo, coloreando todo aquello con aquella blancura pura y a la vez llena de color. Era la primera nevada del año.  
Se encontraba mirando por la ventana, esperándole. Sintiéndose sola y vacía por su breve ausencia. No hacia mucho que se había ido, que se había marchado para comprar alimentos y útiles que necesitaban en la casa. Si se lo hubiera pedido… pero no, sólo le había dejado una nota que ella había encontrado al levantarse aquella mañana.  
Se sentía tan vacía, tan sola. Era la primera que no estaban juntos desde que se mudasen a la casa… en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, de algo que hasta entonces, inmensa como estaba en la nube de la felicidad y del amor, nunca se había dado cuenta: no había visto a nadie excepto a Harry desde aquella noche. Ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos. Ni siquiera, recordaba ahora, había visto un periódico u oído noticia alguna. Sólo él, sólo ella. Nada más había existido en su universo hasta ese momento… Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su interior. Una sensación que no podía ignorar… como lo había hecho hasta ese mismo instante. Una sensación de desconcierto y de temor…  
Se abrazó a sí misma, en un vano intento de darse seguridad y apoyo, pero por mucho que lo intentase, aquella sensación la estaba llenando cada vez más de un frío helador. Le congelaba. Le impedía respirar. Temblaba. No podía seguir más de pie. No podía respirar. No podía sostenerse. No podía…  
Cayó de rodillas.  
Le faltaba el aire, el oxigeno no le llegaba a los pulmones. No podía respirar… y la vista le empezaba a fallar. Las paredes, antes tan nítidas, se desdibujaban, se movían… desaparecían. Todo se volvía borroso y tremendamente inquietante. Y seguía fallándole el aire. Le costaba respirar. Era como si se ahogase en un océano inmenso, aunque no existiese agua a su alrededor. No había aire. No había oxigeno.  
Sintió un gran dolor en su estómago. Le quemaba por dentro.  
Bajó una mano hacia ese lugar… y la retiró rápidamente al tocar líquido caliente entre sus dedos.  
Las paredes desaparecían, todo se volvía oscuro.  
Todo desaparecía.  
El aire le faltaba. La vista le fallaba. El dolor le quemaba por dentro.  
Se sentía morir.  
Y, de repente, se vio a sí misma tumbada en el suelo. Su cuerpo inerte, todavía con el gesto de aquel que ha luchado hasta el último momento por su vida. Y vio sus lágrimas congeladas en sus mejillas, su desesperado intento por aferrarse a la vida… su boca en el último grito desesperado por llamarle a él. Se miró como si se viera a otra persona, pero ella misma sabía que aquel cuerpo que observaba era el suyo propio. Miraba como si no comprendiera que estaba haciendo allí, en dos sitios a la vez.  
El charco de sangre se agrandaba a cada segundo que pasaba, sin vida ya a la que aferrarse, sin alma ya de la que depender…  
Cerró los ojos finalmente al comprender claramente que era lo que ocurría. Cerró los ojos para no ver y para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenazaban por aparecer. Cerró los ojos para no sufrir…

Y, de repente, sintió dos brazos rodeándole, protegiéndole.  
Como siempre, sin hablar, sabía a quien pertenecían sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.  
- Sólo es un sueño. Sólo un sueño – le dijo él al oído con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, que en ese instante dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus prisiones, pero no eran lágrimas de pena, sino de alivio, de alegría. Con aquella agua salada también se fue el recuerdo de aquel inquietante sueño.  
- No sé que me ha pasado…  
- Shh – le interrumpió él, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios para callarle – Estamos a salvo. Nada nos puede pasar – añadió, levantándose ligeramente sobre un lado para poder acabar la frase con un beso.  
Si, estaban a salvo. Nada había ocurrido. Tan sólo había sido un sueño. Ni siquiera había empezado el otoño, todavía las flores y el verde del verano se veía desde la ventana de la habitación.  
Dio la vuelta en la cama, para mirarle de frente, y tras observar aquellas dos magnificas esmeraldas que le miraban con devoto amor, se apoyó en su pecho para seguir durmiendo. Si, estaban juntos. Nada sucedía. Nada malo les podía pasar…

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida – exclamó Harry agarrándola de la cintura. Ella sonrió mientras apuntaba a la cocina y murmuraba el hechizo para que los platos y cubiertos se fregasen solos… ya que ella no les iba a seguir atendiendo: tenía mejores cosas que hacer.  
Con una sonrisa en la cara, se dio la vuelta y se abrazó fuertemente a aquel que le había sorprendido.  
- Te quiero – dijo, y para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, le rodeó con sus brazos y le rozó ligeramente los labios con los propios.  
- Y yo también. Yo te adoro, Ginny – le contestó él antes de hacer que el inocente beso se convirtiera en uno lleno de pasión y amor – No sé que haría sin ti.  
- Ni yo.  
Y sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, abandonaron la cocina, cruzaron la casa… hasta que algo apareció de repente en su camino y ambos cayeron uno encima del otro riendo al sentir el mullido relleno del sillón bajo ellos. Pero ni aquella nueva e inesperada situación les hizo parar de su arranque de pasión. Hacia tanto tiempo que lo deseaban…  
Si se pudiera utilizar una expresión para lo que sintieron después sería la de tocar el cielo con los dedos, la de conocer el profundo y antiguo secreto de la verdadera felicidad, de viajar hasta el mismo corazón de aquel misterio… y regresar luego con aquel recuerdo. Si antes habían conocido lo que era ser una pareja, ahora habían descubierto lo de convertirse en un único e irrepetible ser.

La noche les encontró dormidos en el sofá, tumbados uno al lado del otro, con una ligera sábana por encima… y con los rostros reflejando la absoluta felicidad.  
Y, como una vez sucediera hacia un tiempo, las pocas llamas que quedaban en el fuego encantado se mecieron como si un ligero viento hubiese entrado en la habitación, y dos figuras incorpóreas y casi invisibles aparecieron mirando al mismo lugar con cara de profunda tristeza… pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, en esta ocasión si hablaron:  
- Eran tan jóvenes. Tenían tanta vida por vivir – murmuró una en un tono que hubiera llenado de infinita pena el corazón de cualquiera que lo hubiera oído. Su acompañante asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, apoyando aquellas palabras pronunciadas.  
Largo rato permanecieron las dos etéreas figuras observando el sofá y a sus ocupantes. Largo rato permanecieron mirando ese lugar con aquella aura de tristeza y de penar. Largo rato antes de que de nuevo, el fuego finalmente se apagase y sumiese la habitación en la oscuridad…

Sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada por encima del vaso y observaba aquel rostro tan amado. Todavía seguía recordando lo sucedido el día anterior y, por lo que podía ver en sus ojos verdes, él tampoco lo había olvidado: creyó entrever una chispa de picardía en ellos, antes de tener que bajar el rostro hacia la mesa para que no viera los colores que le estaban empezando a subir por las mejillas. Había sido todo tan maravilloso. Tan increíblemente hermoso.  
Al volver a levantar la vista no le vio enfrente de ella… pero no tuvo que buscarlo mucho rato puesto que en ese mismo segundo sintió un leve escalofrío en su cuello. Si, allí estaba, junto a ella. Como siempre. Dejó que recorriera ligeramente su cuello, disfrutando de aquella sensación, antes de dejar el vaso en la mesa y volver la cabeza para atrapar aquellos labios que buscaban los suyos.

El otoño llegó finalmente. Las hojas cayeron despacio y sin pausa de los árboles, dejando un paisaje lleno de tonos marrones y ocres. La sensación de vida que había impregnado las calles dejó paso a un lento aletargo y sopor. Aunque nada de aquello pareció afectar a la joven pareja que vivía en esa casa, donde la alegría y felicidad parecía permanente y duradera…  
Pero como todo tiene un fin, un día el duro otoño encontró la manera de colarse por debajo de las puertas, de hacer sentir su presencia, y el viento, casi imperceptible al inicio, entró en el lugar.  
Al principio eran ligeras brisas. Leves escalofríos.  
Pero luego, poco a poco, los hechizos de calor no surtían efecto en sus cuerpos y sólo encontraban el calor perdido abrazándose fuertemente frente a la chimenea, en aquel sofá del que tan buen recuerdo tenían ambos. Mas no les importaban, nada lo hacia, pues se tenían uno al otro. Sonreían mientras recordaban anécdotas pasadas, aventuras vividas y recuerdos de otra época en la que los estudios era su razón de ser. Si estaban juntos nada les sucedería.  
Cuantas veces habían soñado estar así en ese tiempo y ahora su sueño se hacia realidad. Por ello, cuando el sueño vencía, ambos se dejaban deslizar entre sus brazos con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros.  
Y casi siempre, desde aquel día ya tan lejano, dos figuras incorpóreas vigilaban su plácido y placentero sueño, sintiéndose desdichadas por lo que sabían, sintiendo que la pena aumentaba cada día, cada hora, cada segundo que pasaba…

Al final, un día de pleno otoño, el viento entró con toda su fuerza en la habitación en la que dormían, despertando a uno de ellos de aquel sueño en mitad de la noche.  
Harry se incorporó ligeramente, tanteando en un acto reflejo sobre la cama, buscando la sábana que había caído, la vista, en la oscuridad, no servía de mucho… pero no la encontró. Sintió el peso de algo en su pecho y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, bajó la mirada para observar aquel rostro que tanto amaba. Era tanto el amor que sentía que no imaginaba su vida sin ella… De súbito se dio cuenta de algo: la observaba perfectamente. No le hacían falta las gafas para ver hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella querida cara.  
Con cuidado para no despertarla, se giró para buscar las lentes que le habían acompañado toda su vida.  
Tras ponérsela, comprobó que veía exactamente igual.  
Sucedía algo, no sabía que era, pero algo extraño sucedía con él. Un presentimiento en su interior.  
Una palabra escapó de la joven dormida. Su nombre.  
Intentando que los inquietantes pensamientos que circulaban por su mente no se pudiesen adivinar, se volvió a acostar a su lado, y esta vez, más que nunca, la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que poseía. No quería perderla. No quería dejar de estar a su lado. Se durmió inquieto pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, nada quedaba de ese temor que le había inquietado por la noche.

Otoño estaba llegando a su fin. Los árboles presentaban sus desnudos troncos, y ofrecían la cara más desdichada al invierno que se avecinaba. Desnudos esperaban las primeras nieves.  
Y junto con aquel cambio de estación, las visitas invisibles estaban en la casa todas las noches sin excepción. Observando a la joven pareja. Observando aquel amor adolescente. Observando aquel sincero y autentico amor, aquella pareja inseparable.  
- Es la hora – susurró con autentica tristeza una de ellas, la misma que había hablado la vez anterior, la única que había hablado de las dos. Y, por primera vez desde entonces, la otra figura habló:  
- Nada permanece para siempre – y sus palabras llenas de pena se propagaron por las paredes, se deslizaron bajo las puertas, salieron de la casa, y todas las personas que se encontraban cerca sintieron en su corazón una honda desdicha.  
- Ojalá hubiera otro modo – murmuró la primera de ellas, deslizándose despacio hacia la cama donde dormía la joven pareja. A mitad de camino, ladeó la cabeza y su acompañante pudo ver pequeños brillos que caían desde sus ojos – Ojalá…  
Al ver la indecisión de ella, la otra presencia se puso a su lado. También en su rostro se podían observar aquellos reflejos de profunda tristeza.  
- No hay otra manera – dijo, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro, en claro gesto de apoyo silencioso.  
Y ambos, sabiendo que no se podía demorar mucho más, miraron hacia la cama, hacia la joven pareja que dormía totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A la joven pareja que se encontraba abrazada en clara imagen de profundo y sincero amor.  
Fuera, los copos de la primera nevada empezaban a caer…

- Harry – pronunció ella en medio de la oscuridad pero nadie le respondía.  
Se encontraba sola, completamente sola en aquel desconocido y extraño lugar sin color. Sus manos palparon a su alrededor para encontrar solo aire. Se sentía incompleta. Le faltaba algo. Le falta él…  
Siguió llamándole y llamándole, pronunciando su nombre con desesperación y angustia. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Vacía, incompleta. En medio de una oscuridad sin nombre y sin salida.  
Por sus mejillas empezaron a caer sin descanso lágrimas de desespero. Sentía aquel agua sobre su cara, saboreaba su sabor amargo en su boca, sobre sus labios… sobre los labios que él habían besado tantas veces, demostrándole su amor, demostrándole su pasión. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo el frío que le rodeaba cada vez más despiadado a su alrededor. Le necesitaba, necesitaba su calor. Necesitaba que estuviese a su lado, junto a ella. Le necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba…  
Y, como si alguien hubiera oído sus deseos no pronunciados, una figura empezó a dibujarse en la lejanía. Una figura de una persona que pronunciaba un nombre. Su nombre.  
Todo aquel frío que le había embargado hasta ese momento desapareció en el momento en el que le vio, toda aquella sensación de estar incompleta se desvaneció, pues ya había recuperado la otra mitad de su alma: ya estaba a su lado y nunca más se separarían.  
Empezó a correr hacia él.  
Extendió los brazos para abrazarle, feliz, alegre por el reencuentro.  
Si, ya estaban juntos.  
Y él, él también corría rápidamente hacia ella, con la misma expresión de felicidad inmensa que se tiene cuando se ha recuperado lo que se pensaba perdido para siempre.   
También él abría los brazos para abrazarla, para acogerla entre ellos.

La distancia entre los dos se reducía… y, de repente, ella observó algo. Si, era él, pero llevaba otra ropa distinta a la última vez. Llevaba una túnica de gala. Inmensamente elegante… Tuvo un ligero flash. Aquella misma ropa era la que él había llevado en la fiesta de su graduación, cuando ella terminase su último año en el colegio, cuando al fin podrían vivir su vida juntos sin responsabilidades que atender… había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello…  
Se fijo bien mientras los metros desaparecían entre ellos.  
Si, era la misma. Exactamente la misma… La misma ropa…  
Y, poco a poco, se fueron dibujando sobre aquella figura amada, manchas rojas. Sangre. Su sangre.  
Paró a unos centímetros de él, y en un segundo recordó lo sucedido. Lo ocurrido aquella noche.  
La alegría por haber terminado.  
Los gritos.  
La confusión…  
La sangre.  
Y, finalmente…  
Él enfrentándose contra el Señor Oscuro.  
Él sufriendo graves heridas.  
La sangre manando de su cuerpo sin descanso.  
Sus manos sobre su rostro, dejando un rastro de sangre.  
Su última mirada antes de enfrentarse contra su destino…  
Y su muerte.  
Su muerte a manos del Mal, el mortífero y despiadado rayo verde impactando en su pecho.  
Su cuerpo cayendo al suelo.  
Muerto.   
Y la risa despiadada de Lord Voldemort al mirar el cuerpo inerte a sus pies.  
Elevó una de sus manos, aunque ya sabía la respuesta incluso antes de sentir el aire entre sus dedos cuando la quiso apoyar en su mejilla, antes de tocar aquella figura incorpórea.  
Las lágrimas que caían ahora por su rostro eran de una honda e infinita tristeza…

- Ginny – pronunció Harry en medio de la oscuridad pero nadie le respondía.  
Se encontraba solo, completamente solo en aquel desconocido y extraño lugar sin color. Sus manos palparon a su alrededor para encontrar solo aire. Se sentía incompleto. Le faltaba algo. Le falta ella…  
La otra mitad de su alma.  
Siguió llamándola y llamándola, pronunciando su nombre con desesperación y angustia. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Vacío, incompleto. En medio de una oscuridad sin nombre y sin salida.  
Empezó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, por el lugar. Empezó a sentirse extraño.  
Sin saber muy bien porqué sus pasos le llevaban en una dirección determinada.  
Seguía llamándola y llamándola, pronunciando su nombre. Buscándola.  
Al final, como si sus deseos más ocultos se hicieran realidad, una figura empezó a dibujarse en la lejanía. No hizo falta que escuchara su nombre siendo pronunciado por ella, pues en cualquier lugar, en cualquier situación la reconocería.  
Empezó a correr hacia ella.  
Extendió sus brazos para abrazarla, al igual que estaba haciendo ella…  
Pero paró cuando ambos estaban a unos pocos centímetros de tocarse con las manos.  
Llevaba otra ropa. Ella llevaba otra ropa distinta. Le era extrañamente familiar, conocida. Antes le había visto vestida de esa manera, con aquel bello vestido que realzaba su rostro y su cabello rojizo.  
Entonces se acordó, rememoró cuando había sido aquella vez. Si, en la noche de su graduación, cuando él había vuelto a la escuela tras haberla acabado el año anterior. Había vuelto para estar junto a ella, para acompañarla en su graduación, igual que ella había hecho un año antes. Y, escondido en su bolsillo, el anillo que pensaba regalarle. Quería empezar una nueva vida junto a ella, trasladarse a la casa que le pertenecía y vivir juntos allí desde el día siguiente a la graduación.  
Vio como Ginny levantaba despacio su mano, dudosa, con una mirada llena de tristeza en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tristeza… Antes ya había visto aquella misma expresión de infinita tristeza, de adiós.  
Y recordó aquella noche.  
Su mente le trasladó a esa noche que había pasado de la absoluta felicidad a la más completa desdicha.  
Le rozó ligeramente la mejilla. Vio como en su rostro se quedaba un leve rastro de sangre, de su sangre. Gesto de despedida. Gesto de adiós. En lo más profundo de él sabía que no volvería a verla. Sus lágrimas luchaban por salir. Se fuerte, no llores. No dejes que ella vea tu tristeza.  
Dio la vuelta, observó a la muerte cara a cara.  
Ojos de esperanza clavándose en ojos de color de sangre.  
Se llevó la mano al pecho, al anillo que tenía guardado allí.  
Aferró con fuerza la varita y luego… luego todo se desvaneció y desapareció frente a sus ojos.  
Lo siguiente que vio fue el mismo lugar, pero desde una perspectiva diferente.  
Y sólo con dos protagonista en pie.  
Una de ellas con una larga y antigua espada entre sus manos, la otra con un gesto de desprecio y superioridad entre sus labios…  
Luego…  
La Nada…

Regresó al presente, justo a tiempo para ver como la mano de Ginny llegaba a su rostro… como le traspasaba. Como los ojos de ella confirmaban sus más temidos temores. Entonces… si era verdad lo que había visto, lo que había recordado.  
Quiso decir algo, quiso abrir la boca y pronunciar algo, pero nada llegaba a su mente… las palabras sobraban. Ambos lo sabían.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería enfrentarse a aquella innegable realidad, y también para evitar que las lágrimas le traicionaran. No, no quería reconocerlo todavía…  
Al volver a la oscuridad, volvió a aquella noche, a aquella fatídica y amarga noche.  
Volvía a ver las dos figuras enfrentadas, volvía a ver su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, una mano en el pecho, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el anillo que nunca tendría dueña…  
Abrió los ojos súbitamente: había visto aquel anillo en sus manos, en la misma mano que le había atravesado la mejilla. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nunca se lo había dado… en realidad. Si era verdad que en la casa lo llevaba, que tras la graduación se lo había dado, que no había pasado nada después, que se habían prometido amor eterno y habían ido a vivir juntos… pero todo aquello había sido un sueño, un agradable y placentero sueño ¿no?

Llevó una de sus manos al pecho. No, ahí no estaba ya el anillo. Ese objeto se encontraba en la mano que le correspondía. Su mirada se desvío hasta ese lugar. Si, ahí estaba.  
Y, entonces, fue cuando, por primera vez, llegó a ver lo sucedido tras su muerte: vio como Lord Voldemort moría a manos de una joven muchacha. Vio como la espada de Godric Gryffindor atravesaba el estómago del que había sido el mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás hubiera existido, matándole al instantes, al sentir entre sus carnes todo el dolor que había causado, al sentir en su interior el único sentimiento del que carecía. Al sentir dentro de él el amor más profundo y más verdadero…  
Y también vio como su cuerpo caía al suelo, ya sin vida… y arrastrando a la muerte también a su contrincante, tras pronunciar con su último aliento de vida la maldición asesina.  
Cayeron los dos al suelo… y el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha, por deseo del destino quizás, cayó junto al cuerpo del joven que había muerto instantes antes que ella.  
Juntos, uno al lado del otro, en la vida… y juntos también en la muerte.

Levantó su mirada, hasta encontrarse frente a frente con aquellos dos ojos castaños que le miraban ahora con comprensión, pues ella también había visto lo mismo que él. Ambos sabían ahora que eran seres incorpóreos, por ello no se podían tocar, por eso sentían un ligero viento cuando intentaron rozarse en su encuentro en medio de aquella desconocida oscuridad.   
Pero… entonces, ¿Qué habían significado todos los recuerdos que tenían desde esa noche? ¿Cómo habían podido abrazarse entonces, disfrutar el uno del otro, conocer la felicidad más absoluta? ¿Cómo era que tenían vivencias a partir de su muerte? Preguntas y más preguntas… y una voz surgida de la nada les contestó inmediatamente:  
- Erais demasiado jóvenes. Teníais una vida por delante para vivir… y a pesar de ello os arriesgasteis sin pensar en las consecuencias. Disteis vuestras vidas, vuestro futuro para derrotarlo. Y lo hicisteis, queridos niños. Vencisteis, pero a un alto precio: vuestro sacrificio.  
- Aquello conmovió profundamente al ser que rige la vida y la muerte, el destino de cada persona – oyeron decir a otra voz – Hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho…  
- Os dio tiempo. Os dio un poco de futuro para que disfrutaseis uno del otro antes de pasar definitivamente al otro lado.  
- Todo lo que habéis vivido desde aquella fatídica noche ha sido real para los dos. Ambos habéis sido reales para el otro – dijo la voz, y se adivinaba una pizca de picardía en sus palabras.  
- Pero ahora ha llegado la hora. Seis meses han pasado desde aquella noche y el tiempo se ha agotado. Las primeras nieves están cayendo y con ellas vuestro futuro extra – una profunda tristeza se instaló en los corazones de los dos jóvenes que oían y, sin que se dieran cuenta, sus manos incorpóreas se juntaron, se palparon, se sintieron tan reales como habían sido en vida, tan reales como habían sido en ese tiempo indescriptible y maravilloso…

Una luz empezó a brillar en medio de la oscuridad. Al principio débilmente, luego con más fuerza, con más intensidad se fue haciendo mayor frente a los ojos de los dos jóvenes. Sus manos seguían unidas. Juntos se iban a enfrentar a aquello.  
Ninguno de los dos dio un paso… pero la luz estaba cada vez más cerca.  
Llegó un momento en que la intensidad de la luz era tan fuerte que no podían ver nada más, tan sólo aquello que tenían enfrente.  
Fue en ese instante, en ese momento, cuando ambos giraron la cabeza para mirar al otro, para observar aquel rostro tan amado y tan querido por última vez.  
No sabían que sucedería cuando cruzasen la luz, cuando aquella blancura desconocido les engullese…  
Sus labios se juntaron en el mismo segundo en que la luz les envolvía totalmente.  
Pero eso ya no les importaba… pues estaban juntos.  
Juntos para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
